


Forget The Studying

by Sweet_Tea_Sweetie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, nico is the big gay, nozomi loves her anyway, nozonico makes me smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Sweetie/pseuds/Sweet_Tea_Sweetie
Summary: It was just supposed to be a normal study session between Nico and Nozomi.Well, "was", until Nozomi's charm hit Nico once again.(Rated T for language purposes.)





	Forget The Studying

“Ugh, Nozomi! What’s the point of studying if there’s no test right now?!”

Nico Yazawa, self-proclaimed “everyone’s favorite idol”, was in distress. Serious distress. She was stuck studying with her long-time crush, none other than Nozomi Tojo, the beautiful spiritual goddess who had taken over her mind. She wanted it to be over with, to run out of the door and never look back, because staying in Nozomi’s house alone with her, sitting beside her, closer than usual, admiring her porcelain skin, listening to the softness of her voice, the scent of lavender shampoo invading her nose… It was too much to bear. At the same time, she wanted to tell the girl that she wanted to stay there forever, but in her head, that sounded like the creepiest thing she could ever tell the person she loved.

“Hm… Think of it like this, Nicocchi,” Nozomi trailed, “if you study hard right now, you’ll know more before the end of year exams, and there’s a high chance you’ll still graduate high school. You wouldn’t want to fail, would you?”

“…Well, n-no, but can’t we at least stop for today? I promised Eli that I would help her with… um… o-oh, right! I w-was going to help her with our choreography…!”

Beads of sweat trickled down Nico’s face, and her voice wavered. All that stuff she said was definitely a lie. If she was lucky, she’d get away with it, but Nozomi was one of the most intellectual people she knew. She, after all, was the beloved shrine maiden in town, and Eli was the closest person to her by far (though Nico secretly wished to be that close with the girl), and that wasn’t going to help her case in any way.

“ _Screw it, she can’t possibly be THAT smart. I’m Nico Nii Nico-chan! Nobody sees through me!_ ” thought the idol arrogantly as she twirled a piece of hair on her finger.

“Hm? That’s strange, because I seem to remember Elicchi saying that she had no plans this weekend.” Nozomi mused, her lips twisting into a smirk Nico knew all too well. A smirk Nico admired deep down when she’d see it but could never bring herself to admit it. Nico froze, a guilty expression forming on her face.

“W-Well, maybe she just forgot!” Nico shrieked in defense, pointing at Nozomi as if she were planting an accusation onto her.

“Or maybe, you’re just a big liar, and liars deserve punishment.~”

Nozomi’s light pink lips twisted into an even more sinister kind of smirk, perhaps not even a smirk, but an evil smile. Nico knew what was coming next. The shrine maiden’s hands moved in a grabbing motion as she slid behind Nico, her palms grazing the girl’s flat chest. There was no sign of shame in the purplette’s eyes as she did so, but there was a certain glint of happiness that the raven-haired idol failed to notice.

“N-No, please …! I promise to be good, Nozomi…! I-I’ll do whatever you want, just please, NOT… MY… BREASTS…!

“Huh?”

Nozomi paused for just a moment. Whatever she wanted? That wasn’t an offer she was going to refuse. This was her chance to have some real fun.

“Anything…?”

“A-Anything…” Nico said, regretting her words as she spoke.

“Okay then, Nicocchi, since you say so… Go ahead and kiss me.~”

A harsh silence struck the room. A red hue spread across Nico’s pale face, causing her to resemble that of a strawberry, or in more well-known terms, a tomato. She put her hands out in front of her defensively, something Nozomi made a mental note of. Embarrassment? Check.

“ _Nicocchi is really cute when she’s like this,_ ” the maiden thought, her own cheeks beginning to heat up at the sight.

 Is this what her cards were telling her about earlier? That she would get caught in a romantic situation that would change her life forever?

“…E-EH-?! ARE Y-YOU INSANE…?!"

The short girl backed up, her back pressing against a wall behind her. Nozomi only chuckled evilly, walking closer, until Nico couldn’t physically move since she was basically pinned there.

“What do you mean, Ni… co… cchi…~? Do you… not want to kiss me…?”

Nozomi displayed fake innocence, as her eyes stared at the ground. Though she was forcing herself to tear up just to see how things would play out, she had truly been wondering if Nico didn’t want to kiss her. If she didn’t, then why? So many thoughts filled her head, but on the other side of the spectrum, there was Nico, who was watching her with worry-filled ruby eyes. “ _Why is she crying? Does she really want me to… kiss… her…_?”

“Please don’t cry…! I… Nozomi, I…”

Nico choked on her own sentence. It was so simple to say those three words in romantic movies and novels, so why couldn’t she bring herself to say them out loud? Now was her chance, and she knew she was going to blow it. She recalled Maki’s words from earlier on, when she had confessed to Nico that she liked her. It was so hard to turn her down, but Nico had to follow her heart, and her heart tugged itself toward Nozomi, sticking to her like a magnet. Maki had said, “ _Tell her before you never get the chance, because someone else might do it first, and then you’ll be stuck wondering about what could’ve been._ ” It was a friendly hug, and a “thank you, Maki, I appreciate it” that was said before they departed once more.

“Nicocchi…?” She waited.

“I… O-Oh, to hell with it…!”

The short girl stood upon her tip-toes, almost matching her height with Nozomi, before gripping her school uniform, forcing their lips together. The shrine maiden’s eyes, though red and puffy from “crying”, widened in shock. It wasn’t that she was mad or anything, it was just that she never thought Nico would actually do it.

Not sure of what to do, Nozomi’s hands trailed down towards Nico’s waist, holding her closer. She forced her eyes shut, as the ruby color of Nico’s eyes flashed in her mind, and she only concentrated on the kiss. It was her first, and she wanted to make it count.

The room was quiet, the only sounds being the small idol’s heartbeat and the spiritual female’s breathing. After about 20 seconds, they pulled away from one another, their foreheads still touching. They were both blown away, heads pounding, everything else a blur. Neither one of them wanted to speak. Rather, they just wanted to stand there in each other’s arms. Slowly, their eyes opened, gazing into one another’s, and then it happened: _**“I love you, Nozomi…”**_

“…Nicocchi…”

Ruby orbs widened, and Nico was frozen at her own words. Why did she say that? She had forced that kiss upon Nozomi, a kiss she probably hadn’t wanted anyway, because after all, Nozomi likes Eli, and not the idol who makes stupid decisions. Stupid, just fucking stupid.

“I-I… I’m sorry… Forgive me, N-Nozomi…!”

“N-Nicocchi, wait…!”

Nico made a run for it, twisting the knob to the door of Nozomi’s room, sprinting out of there, and then making her way out of the front door.

 

* * *

 

Her eyes had already started burning from oncoming teardrops, and she whimpered, but again, she didn’t want to leave. She would’ve felt even more like an ass for doing so. She merely sat on the doorstep, trying to pace her breathing and her heartrate, both of which were going so fast, it was almost as if she was suffocating right then and there. God, why was she so dumb? If she hadn’t listened to Maki, if she hadn’t said anything, if she had just kept her damn mouth shut, then maybe, just maybe…

“Nicocchi…-!”

The girl didn’t answer; however, she did feel a soft embrace from behind, and it made her happy, scared, sad, and everything in between.

“…Thank you…”

“L-Leave me alone, Nozomi… You’re only saying that out of pity…”

“What led you to that conclusion…?”

“Come on, it’s pretty obvious you’ve got a thing for Eli… I mean, I understand… She’s pretty, smart… Hell, she’s Russian…-“

And then there was laughter.

“M-Me…? Have a thing for Elicchi…?! N-Nonsense, haha~!”

“Don’t fucking d-deny it…!”

She still denied it, because it wasn’t true. Nozomi saw Eli like a sister, and even if she had liked Eli, Eli had a soft spot for Umi.

“Nicocchi, if I had liked Elicchi, do you think I would’ve asked you to kiss me?”

“…No, but-“

The arms tightened around her body, supplying her with warmth on that cold winter day, and Nico realized that no matter what, Nozomi would always win. She was just too perceptive in these kinds of situations.

“Y’know, the cards told me that something romantic would happen that would alter my life in some way, and well… I think this was it. I think… today is the day when I have the courage to say that I, Nozomi Tojo, maiden of the Kanda shrine, am in love with Nico Yazawa.”

“…No…zomi…-?”

“Hm?”

“I… I love you too, Nozomi… I, Nico Yazawa, idol loved by all, am in love with Nozomi Tojo…!”

Nico smiled, the tears she once held back freely flowing down her cheeks. She allowed herself to bask in Nozomi’s warmth for a little while longer, giggling as she heard her confession echo outside. Nozomi just continued clutching to her, her heart fluttering at the sweet sound of Nico’s voice. Nico began to hum “Snow Halation” as the snow began floating down, listening to Nozomi’s heart beating as her head rested against the girl’s chest.

“So… can we stay like this for just a little longer? At least until we have to study again…?”

“…Forget the studying, Nicocchi. We can learn from each other, just like this, now and forever.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic. I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing, and so I thought i'd just start off with some random Nozonico. Don't get me wrong, I love Nozoeli, but Nozonico just seems like a really light-hearted and fluffy ship, and I think it's pretty cute. 
> 
> I apologize if anything was out of place, as i'm still learning the basics of writing itself. I don't really have any sort of talent, but i'd rather hone my skill as I go along, and there's still room for improvement.
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated!


End file.
